


Into The Night [Version 1 - Shownu]

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Series: Into The Night [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Creature of the night, Dom Shownu, FUCK, Fanfiction, Feeding, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gen, Halloween, Into The Night, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Series, Sex, Top Shownu, Vampire Sex, Vampire Shownu, Vampires, Vampirism, Vers. 1, cock - Freeform, cum, kpop, shownu - Freeform, vampire, vampire kink, version 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: A/N: This time, it’s the first part of a seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much. I made Shownu the modern, “Twilight-esque, but not as lame or sparkly”, kind of vampire. Enjoy! Let me know what you think~! <3 <3 <3





	Into The Night [Version 1 - Shownu]

The night was cool, sticking to your skin like the chill of a refrigerator door left open, or a door left cracked—the breeze somehow always found you. Thrusting yourself from your car, athletic gear on and bag over your shoulder, you headed towards the gym, readying yourself for a necessary work out session. You hadn’t been for some time, and you could feel the potential settle in your arms and legs as you caught a glimpse of a few motivational posters and the door to the weight room. Part of you wanted to go home, and spend the night on your couch watching Netflix, but you knew you would hate yourself if that was all you did for the evening—again.

The fluorescent sign over the doors of the gym lit up your face in the dark of the night. You smiled to yourself, finding that you were proud of yourself for even getting out and doing this, regardless of the love/hate relationship you had with this place. It would have been so easy to talk yourself into going home. It was late after all, and no one would be the wiser if you had just answered the siren song of your bed and headed home, jumping face first into its pillow down, allowing it to embrace you with a slumber—but you couldn’t do that! Work out now, sleep later, that was the deal you were making with yourself.

Inside the place, you were greeted by the same old empty desk and lobby, which you assumed was left vacant by one of the two people who were ever there—young people who were more than likely out back smoking. Shaking your head, you headed into the locker room, not one set of eyes finding you as you put your things away into a locker, closed it and headed out into the weight area. Situating your top and pushing hands through your hair, you would start with the free weights, doing a few sets of curls, your eyes on the way you looked in the mirror, the focus you had; not another person reflected.

After you had finished your sets, you put the weight down, turning to reach for one that was just a bit bigger, curious if you could handle at least a few reps with it, but you were met by a man, standing not five feet from you. Nearly jumping out of your skin, dropping the weight back down onto the rack, you stared at him, eyes quickly snapping up to his face, which glowed back at you. Your hands went to your heart and you shook, catching your breath as you blinked at him, “God, you scared the life out of me.”

He didn’t say a word, but merely smiled, and it could have charmed you into an early grave. Plump lips, handsome eyes and a soft bone structure made you feel weak in the knees, while that stature and silhouette made your pants feel about two sizes too small, and wet from more than just sweat. Stammering, you tried your best to keep your composure in front of such a sexy, masculine gym-goer, but you were failing marvelously.

Assuming he was probably thinking you were being insanely rude, you would bow your head and then stammer, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, you just—well, I didn’t see you walk over. I guess I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror to—“. You gestured back to the mirror, your eyes focusing on his reflection—or rather, the lack of one. He wasn’t reflected. There was nothing there. Nothing. Your heart sank immediately and your eyes widened, a lump forming in your throat that you just couldn’t seem to swallow down.

“W-wha—” You did a triple take, your mouth open wide in disbelief, jaw dropping.

“I am Shownu.” He said abruptly, seemingly unbothered that you had just realized that he had no reflection. He took one step closer to you, and you became increasingly uncomfortable being alone with him. His hand was extended for you to take, and you fought with yourself, glancing back to the empty desk and then to his palm. Shownu smiled wide, “I’ve been watching you since you arrived—and many nights before. I have…admired you.”

Your fingers twitched as you tried to decide what to do, your mind whirring on the reasons that someone wouldn’t have a reflection. This had to be a prank—but where were the cameras, and which one of your asshole friends would do this to you? You could name a few, “S-so why are you here?” You dared to ask—no harm in a simple question, right?

“Like I said…I have watched you…” He stepped even closer, your hand closing in on his almost involuntarily, as if guided, “…and I want you…to be mine.” Shownu’s lips opened wider and his tongue licked over the white of his teeth, fangs greeting the fluorescent lighting for the first time that night, your eyes immediately focusing on them—and you had to stop yourself from laughing, all seriousness and fright leaving you.

“A vampire? Oh, that’s rich.” You laughed, spell broken for the moment. Turning, you started to walk off, “Where’s the camera? The recording device? This is silly.” You waved a hand at him, “This is some Twilight bullshit, and if my friends think they’re funny using this against me, they’ve got another thing coming.” Exhaling, you walked a few steps forward towards the locker room, “—tell them to come out here. This is so ridiculous. I haven’t been into vampires since I was twelv—” And as if by some force of magic, he was not in front of you. It was almost as if he teleported. “Fuck.” You gasped and stepped back, “How’d you do that? What the hell?”

You felt insane. How could this be happening? Vampires didn’t exist. You wanted to push further, challenging him until your friends came out from their hiding spots, but something in the glow of his eyes and transparency of his skin told you that they weren’t there. Something about the way he looked at you made your blood run both hot and cold at the same time. Had he been human, you would have climbed him like a tree, but this was all too much—and somehow you still found yourself wet. Downpour. You suddenly had an itch deep in your abdomen, causing you to want to claw your way out of your skin and wrap yourself around him until he used you up—you were charmed.

Shownu was back to being silent again, standing in front of you now, taking steps towards you, walking you back towards the mirror you were once staring at. When your back hit the cool of it, he nearly closed the space between you, baring his teeth and grazing the pulse of your neck, feeling the hard beats as they hit, visible from the exterior. Groaning, he found himself distracted in your alluring scent, your humanity and life force pulling him in like a moth to flame. You panicked a bit, the entire moment too much for your faint heart. He was so sexy, and scary at the same time, that you couldn’t do a thing but freak out, thrusting your arms forward, shoving him.

Since he was a vampire, you assumed that pushing him would do nothing, but since he was distracted by hunger, he moved a few feet back at your outburst. Feet stilling atop the sparring mat, Shownu would reach forward and grasp you by the wrist, his fingernails like glass, nearly cutting into your skin as he pulled you to him, taking you down to the ground. Pinning you to the mat, Shownu stared into your eyes, tipping his head closer, making you whimper submissively. You felt as if he was inside your psyche, but you wanted him to fill you physically, your body obeying his from beneath him, arching from the mat and begging to be taken.

Shownu’s lips gently met yours, and you shook with pleasure, eyelids fluttering. When he pulled back, he raked his fangs against your bottom lip, causing tiny beads of blood to surface, which he licked densely. You trembled, and he smirked, “Your blood tastes so good…” He whispered, voice deepening and eyes direct, his nose gently grazing your own, making you tip your head up, seeking the depth of his kiss. He smirked, pressing his body down against yours slowly, hips arching, making you purr. Shownu exhaled, “…One of the largest arteries in the body…is located on the thigh…” He said, raising a brow before lifting slightly, venturing down your form, kissing clothed curves as he made his way to your groin, hands tracing your sensitive contours.

Your core throbbed, legs spreading wide for him as he ran his fingers over the seam of your athletic pants, tracing over your heated flesh, making you squirm a bit. “Shh…” He made the gesture in a harsh whisper, both hands finding slack of your spandex before tearing it in one motion, just enough to uncover the soft flesh of your crotch, and enough of your thighs to allow him clearance to your artery. Kissing back up to your face, he would claim your lips again, speaking against them, “I won’t bite you there, not yet…It would kill you far too quickly…” His tongue flicked against the tip of your own, “…I’d rather give you intense pleasure before you die…” Shownu dropped a hand between you, pushing his shorts down, his cock popping free of his underwear, thickly bouncing with need.

For some reason, you didn’t care that you had just been told that he was going to murder you. Your mind was a fog, and the only thing you could focus on was your primal need to be filled completely by that thick girth, to feel it strike you deep, and fill you full. Your lips slowly parted and you nodded, “P-please…” you whispered, your tone submissive, pleading. Your hands gripped at the mat, letting him have his way with you however he pleased, your thighs twitching further open, spreading yourself for him, wordlessly begging for him to hilt himself within you.

Shownu’s blood-lust began to rise, showing in the brightness of his eyes, the predator inside of him clawing for him to strike. Ravenously, his hips shoved forward in a skilled motion, pushing that thick cock deep into your depths. Your head tipped back harshly, and your lips peeled open in a loud, surprised gasp, eyes widening. Your hands snapped to his shoulders, gripping their muscular line for some sort of stability, your muscles spasming around that member immediately, toes pointing.

Shownu wasted no time in thrusting, catching a harsh rhythm, the tear of your spandex more than wide enough to accommodate him, his cock slamming in and out of you, hitting every sensitive nerve you had within you. You moaned loudly, unable to control yourself, your knuckles going white as you gripped him, prey to his motions, his hips forcing up and down, the mat scooting a bit beneath you. Fucking you into the floor dominantly, Shownu would snarl, baring his fangs at you, finding it hard to keep himself under control—he wanted to drain you, and something about that thought had you nearing orgasm far faster than you were prepared for.

Your hips jerking upward and thighs pulsing, you would chase the pleasure he was offering to you, your moans becoming rhythmic and louder, eyes shutting tight and toes curling. He smirked, eyes glowing bronze with primal need, “—This is quick…Mm…come on.” He managed, breathing heavier as he picked up the pace, making your brows wrinkle, your hips slamming hard into the mat with each one of his thrusts, driving you insane with pleasure in moments.

Bucking against him, you cried out, the sound of your voice louder than it ever had been, your muscles pulsing until they couldn’t take it any longer, spasming around him hungrily. Your nails dug into his skin, any mark you could hope to leave healing before it could even appear. Legs going limp, you barely managed to calm your muscles enough to continue taking him fully, throbbing hard enough to push him partially from you, making him smirk as he shoved harder, deeper, making you quake even after orgasm.

Violently thrusting, Shownu growled, nipping at your neck and collar as he worked his thick cock deep inside of your aching, slick depths, your body still craving him as if you were starving for it. Shownu neared his own orgasm, the denseness of his girth growing, pulsing hard before jerking with hard contractions, shooting deep inside of you, a harsh, room shaking shout leaving the vampire, your ears ringing from its power. Your legs shook, muscles accepting all he had to give, the hefty amount making your abdomen warm, your body tensing, seeking to obey him in its entirety.

You couldn’t speak, and he kissed you, taking your breath away each time, “…Very good…” He whispered, dragging his legs over your chin and down your throat, trailing over your shirt and lower, to the opening he’d ripped in your pants, smelling the scent of his cum as it dripped from you, nosing past your pubic region and to your thigh, raking his teeth against the artery, begging the pulse to surface—and surface it did, with vigor.

Hunger overtook the vampire and he positioned his hands on your hips to keep you pinned down, your head unable to tip enough to see what he was doing—but suddenly you felt terrible pain. Shaking, you jerked a bit, his teeth sinking deep into your flesh, breaking through the artery, draining you. Your blood poured into his mouth, coating his tongue, and he hungrily sucked all you had, ingesting your life’s essence for the sustenance of his undead form, his veins growing more vibrantly blue, skin looking even more rejuvenated.

In seconds, you began to feel light headed, your strength leaving your body quickly, and soon you could no longer fight. Your lids fluttered and the light of the room grew too bright, hitting your eyes like a flickering street lamp, destined to go out. As he took every bit of blood you had, you found your life flashing before your eyes, your heart beat in your ears—slowing. Pain struck you, but you couldn’t move, and suddenly, like a match blown out—you saw nothing but darkness. For a moment, your mind panicked, and then a moment later, it was offline. Total brain death.

************

Your lids fluttered open, and a searing white light filled your world. It must have been heaven. As your gaze focused, a hand came into view, offering to help you gain your footing once again. Your lips peeled open to speak, but your mouth was too dry, your throat coated like sand, no words forming at all. Your tongue, coming forward to lick over your soft palate, would drag towards your teeth, running over the line of them—and suddenly it was cut as if by razor blade.

The wound immediately healed, and your eyes widened further, the light around you fading slowly to normal, the hand trailing up to meet those same masculine shoulders, and gorgeous face. Shownu. Your brows wrinkled in confusion, but you reached for that hand, slowly taking it, your fingers grasped perfectly by his as if they were made for one another. Shownu smiled wide, his own fangs in full view, his head tipping charmingly.

“Come with me, my darling…

…Into the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This time, it’s the first part of a seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much. I made Shownu the modern, “Twilight-esque, but not as lame or sparkly”, kind of vampire. Enjoy! Let me know what you think~! <3 <3 <3


End file.
